Foreign Love
by Starrynight640
Summary: After leaving each other for 17 years Usagi has to come back to Japan for her Mothers' and her Fathers' Funeral, the person she left for 17 years leaving him distraught and pained has decided to con her back into living in Japan with him. Rated M. Fan suggestion
1. Back in Time

**_Hi everyone! Yes another new story! I know I have other stories to complete but I like having variety of stories to update makes it more challenging! This story was actually suggested from someone ( Can't remember their name) but I really like the plot idea so I decided to write it, so enjoy!_**

**_Story Rating: M_**

**_Story Warning: Swearing, character death, sadness, smut, fluff and ect I will add more if it comes up._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_**~Foreign Love~**_

"Usagi, do you have to leave?" A small boy's voice sniffed after wiping away pained tears that stained his face.

"Mamo-chan, don't cry, I promis to come back and see you." A little girl replied and gently wrapped her arms around the sniffling boy.

"Daddy's job is very big and we have to live in a big country, to get a big house for mummy and the baby." The little blonde girl cooed, the older boy hugged the little girl tighter, his nose took in the fragrance that lingered with her gold blonde hair.

"Now say goodbye Usagi, it's time to go." A blue haired female said as she crouched down to the two children holding each other.

"Hai, mama." Usagi replied to her mothers' orders, her cerulean eyes gazed into Mamoru's shiny sapphire ones, she buried her face into his black shirt, he buried his face into her golden locks.

"Goodbye Mamoru, remember me." She whispered, she pulled out a rose and handed it to the crying boy.

"Always." He smiled and accepted the budding red rose, he watched as the three year old walked away with her mothers' hand intertwined with hers, she glanced back and smiled brightly and waved, he mirrored the same thing, the five year old was breaking down on the inside, he lost his _only friend- best friend that day_. The thing he had to remember her was the red rose given to him that emotional day.

* * *

**_Sorry for the shortness but this is just a starter chapter prologue _**

**_Reviews would be nice! :)_**


	2. I Miss Her I Miss Them

_**Hi everyone another chapter :D! I'm glad to see that some of you like this story :) Enough blabbering onto the story we go :D**_

**Chapter Rating: M**

**Chapter Warning: Adult references, Drinking.**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**~Foreign Love~**_

A brown flower petal floated its way down to the marble counter surface. A slam of a wooden door caused more of its brown siblings to disintegrate to the counter top. A tall male trudged through the apartment living room into the monotone kitchen, grey, white and black, was all the colours in his whole apartment the only thing that gave a bright colour were the roses, which have now turned black with death. The dark haired male grabbed a glass cup and poured transparent liquid into it. He needed to get away from the world, this was they only thing that calmed him down, after he took a swig, everything around him slowed down and loosened. He sighed loudly and slumped. Loosing a job is tough, especially if your parents aren't here to support you, or having no friends or anyone to talk to. He had all of those problems, he had to drop out of college because of insufficient funds, he didn't feel like using the family heritage he earned from his parents death, it felt wrong. He groaned, he wish he had someone to talk to, like when he was five, there was always someone there for him, he missed her dearly, hopefully she was thinking of him too...

* * *

The female had her own agenda, she had life tied up in a bag ready to go, she had everything thanks to her fathers' job, a nice big apartment, with her own black cat, Luna, her own car, food money she had it all but the thing she didn't have at the moment was a boyfriend and her parents. Her parents were holidaying in Japan, she didn't bother going, because it wasn't her cup of tea but she had more important things to do, being a fashion designer isn't easy, designing, thinking, appointments, models, fashion shows, travelling, really tires a person out even when they are soloing it. She hated travelling having heights as a fear does not mix well with planes especially going overseas.

She sighed loudly knowing she had to think of a design before next week or her boss and the fashion directors will be a pain. That wasn't going to happen, sitting on the couch snugged with a blanket, with a cup of lukewarm hot chocolate and marshmallows, watching drama shows all day seemed like a perfect day, even when sunny but it wasn't it was freezing winter isn't the best months because it's cold and her birthday wasn't in the months that winter was in. She stared into oblivion, sipping her hot drink, the phone rang stirring her awake from her daydream, she placed her drink down and reluctantly got up, she hesitantly answered.

"Hello?" She said, waiting for a reply on the other end.

"Yes this is she." She answered after a pause.

"What..? No..no...no nonononono!" She whispered, as tears streamed down her cheeks, she clutched her waist.

"Wait.. Go to Japan for their funeral?" She repeated, she bit her lip in hesitation, her cerulean eyes darted around the flamboyant apartment, contemplating an answer, she sighed in defeat, it was her parents for Christ sake!

"Yes... I'll attend..."

* * *

_**Sorry shortness, I like suspension! GAHH! SORRY! **_

_**Reviews Would be nice :)**_


	3. Mental Mourning

**_Hi everyone! Another update yay :D I'm so elated to see you guys like this story so I'm going to try and update daily with this story being the top priority and then the rest underneath. So yeah. Enjoy :)_**

**_Chapter Rating: T_**

**_Chapter Warning: Nil_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_**~/Foreign Love\~**_

_'Dear the Chiba family,_

_Please join us on the 6th of December, to remember these two lovely people;_

_Kenji Tsukino and Ikuko Tsukino._

_Where we say goodbye to these wonderful people and rejoice our emotions and memories we shared with them, _

_Thank you _

_Sincerely Usagi Tsukino'_

Usagi Tsukino... He has heard that name before but when? He stared at the invitation, this brought back some memories of his parents, blurred faces, amnesia is a pain forgetting the dossiers of loved ones. He clenched onto the paper, he couldn't refuse could he?

* * *

"Alright, So Ami and Minako already live in Japan, right?" A female spoke up as she place most of belongings in cardboard boxes, tight fit but it got there, a raven haired woman stared at the blonde in front of her with cold violet eyes.

"Hmm? Uh, yeah they do, Ami because of being a university student getting the best education, such a smart ass, and Minako because its her hometown and got home sick, personally I love America it's so big, bigger than Japan." The raven haired woman replied as she check out her nails.

"I'm here because of the amazing cooking, awesome locations and the hot men!" A brunette commented gaily as she read a magazine, the blonde just rolled her cerulean blue eyes and chuckled, typical Makoto.

"Well I think that's the lot." The blonde sighed and sat in the empty apartment besides the boxes.

"Usagi, Are you sure you want to live there?" The brunette spoke.

"Yeah, only for a few months, it seems like the right decision, Don't worry Makoto." Usagi reassured the worrying brunette.

"Usagi, you better be safe, you idiot." Rei said, Usagi just poked her tongue at her.

"I call the limo and put all the crap on the private jet." The blonde said as she got up and grabbed out her phone.

"Oh shush, you said like a spoilt brat." Makoto cooed and waved her hand everywhere.

"That because she is." Rei joked.

"Oh shut up before I shove a- Oh Steve! Yes I'm ready come whenever, I'll be waiting out front then just drive me to airport, thanks." She spoke and hung up the call.

"What were you going say, Usa?" The violet eyed female asked.

"Never mind help me get all this stuff down to the lobby, if you can." Usagi sighed as she heaved a box into her arms.

* * *

More brown petals floated down from the deathly flower, which represented a khaki colour. Sapphire blue eyes pierce the last petal falling before it went to oblivion.

"Great, my favourite rose has rotten away." A deep hoarse voice groaned as it penetrated the silence, he watched the last petal fall in slow motion from the dull living room. His arm rested on the side and his hand held his head, on the black leather couch. He distinctly remembers little blonde girl giving it to him, before that fatal day when his family's car crashed, falling and killing his whole family but him, he always felt it was his fault and felt why everyone but him had to die but down someone else is in mourning, Usagi Tsukino...

* * *

_**Thanks for reading :D!**_

_**Reviews would be nice :)**_


	4. Getting ready

_**Hi everyone! So sorry for the wait! I've been procrastinating with my friends, I've talking to them on Skype being idiots, I've been play Attack on Titan tribute game with them and playing the sims 3 so here is the long awaited chapter Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter Rating: T**_

_**Chapter Warning: Nil**_

_**Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

_**~Foreign Love~**_

He shifted the salmon tie side to side trying to centre it, he furrowed his brows in frustration, his reflection followed his every move, he finally settled the tie in the middle but stopped also in frustration. He strolled over to his brown coffee table and grabbed the invitation to the event, he scanned for the address for the place. 'Old Juuban Cemetery.' He sighed and reached out for his car keys, what a gloomy day, it was overcast of what he could tell from his windows. He dusted the black tuxedo and exited his apartment.

* * *

"Luna get back here!" A female shouted as she chased around her black cat. The feline ran away from the yelling blonde because she was putting a black bow on her, she hated accessories anyway isn't she black enough? Luna started to slow down after getting a bit exhausted. Usagi lunged at the cat and grabbed her. The cat thrashed about with protest but the blonde continued putting the little polka dotted black bow on the cat. She loved Luna dearly, she got Luna for her 15th birthday, the most thing she loved about Luna was the bald patch on her forehead, a crescent moon. After all the fussing about the little polka dotted black bow sat perfectly on the feline's head, the cat glared at her owner, having mixed feelings if she should attack her or not. Brushing the dust off her, she looked at herself in the mirror, she adored the black laced dress that went to her knees, black flats, her everyday ponytails, she wore lip gloss to top it off.

"Hm, I think it's good, what do you think Luna?" Usagi asked her cat, she knew Luna wouldn't talk back. Her theory was right the black cat just glared at her owner.

"Oh Luna don't be so melodramatic, it looks really cute!" The blonde giggled as she knelt next to her cat and scratched behind Luna's ear, the feline purred with delight it was her favourite spot after all.

"Alright, lets get going, I don't wanna miss this, it's very important to me." She sighed and picked up her cat, grabbed her keys and exited the small house, she and her parents used to live in, but she felt like there was someone else connected to it but she couldn't put her finger on it, she brushed it off for now, her parents are probably waiting for her.

* * *

_**Reviews would be nice :)**_


	5. Important Notice

_**Hello everyone! I AM DEEPLY AND TRULY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATE AT ALL THESE PAST TWO WEEKS PLEASE FORGIVE ME! So my Ipod broke and that's where I put all my stories, but now it's not turning on (I think my little cousin pulled the screen off T^T) and currently I don't have a phone so yeah... I haven't been using my computer to upload because my computer does not have the stories I want ;-; But lucky for me my birthday is this friday! (October 17th) So thank god! Hopefully I get a phone or Ipod then we'll be back on track but Thank you for all your patience and respectfulness :D Until next time bye! **_


	6. A Smokin' Interest

_**Hello everyone! :D I'm back! YAY! Oh god I've miss writing, so I might be a bit rusty T^T. So I got a phone for my birthday so no more waiting but I am totally frikin pissed that all my stories got deleted !:(**_

_**I had some new ones too T^T and awesome chapters for some stories ugh life why must you hate me? ;( anyway here is a new chapter! Enjoy :D!**_

_**Chapter Rating: T**_

_**Chapter Warning: Smoking (?)  
**_

_**Key: [Japanese] Nani - What**_

* * *

_**•~Foreign Love~•**_

The sun beamed brightly.

"Stupid bright sun." The man huffed covering his sapphire eyes, walking alone only his shadow for company, her he needed- no yearned for her, her face, her voice, her smile, everything he wanted it all to himself. All he had was his shadow, everything he cherish was taken away from him, his lonely facial expression changed to a gloomy one, removing his hands from his face and shoved his hands into his pocket.

"Everything..." He whispered, he slowed his walking, he needed time to think life over, taking the easy way out is always an open option. Taking a detour he walked up the hill, and slumped down against a solitude weeping willow. Taking a packet of cigarette out of one of his pockets. He lit it and inhaled it's toxic fumes. He didn't care anymore, life is unfair, never trust anyone or you will start to care and when you care you love and when you love you get attached and when you get attached you get addicted and when you get addicted you can't stop. Stupid Love.

"Usako..." He breathed out as cloud of poisonous smoke filled the air.

* * *

"Nani...?" A blonde jumped as she felt someone call her name.

"You're really out of it Usagi, aren't you?" A flaxen haired female stated, watching her counterpart expressionless and depressed, but she had reason to be.

"Minako!" Ami scolded, as she hit the clueless blonde's shoulder. The golden blonde stood up from where she was sitting.

"No, It's fine Ami." She sighed and stood with her friends. Her parents funeral was being held outside in a cemetery, a small church was overlooking the venue. Usagi watched as people dressed in black mingled with each other, weren't funerals meant to be depressing because she was sure as hell she was depressed.

"Guys I'm going to go for a short stroll." Usagi spoke up, she started to wonder away, Ami and Minako stared at their friend.

"Do you think she's alright?" Minako asked, looking at Ami.

"Give her time and space, loosing your parents is a rough time in people's lives." The blue haired female stated, the platinum blonde next to her nodded.

Usagi continued her aimlessly walking, she found herself trudging up a hill and resting against a weeping willow tree. A light breeze came along and made the branches move, she closed her eyes and took in a cleansing breath.

"So what brings you here?..."

* * *

_**Reviews are always appreciated :)!**_


	7. Sorry Am I Meant To Remember You?

_**Sorry it's short too tired to talk good night ~('.'~)**_

_**Chapter Rating: T**_

_**Chapter Warning: Nil, maybe some**_ _**sadness but ehh, lemme sleep now..**_

* * *

_**-Foreign Love-**_

Blue cerulean eyes widen, she wasn't expecting anyone to be all the way over here. She peeped her head around the broad tree, to see the back of a man in a black suit, she could see a cigarette in his left hand, then a cloud of smoke would engulf the surroundings.

"Are you going to answer?" He grumbled getting a bit annoyed since his solitude was interrupted, but the atmosphere seemed lighter now.

"O-oh, um I'm here for a funeral..." She stumbled and blushed, she looked down at the green grass in embarrassment, why of all people was she being coy around him?

"Heh, me too." He scoffed, putting the cigar to his lips, she looked up at the male's back, surprised, maybe he was one of the guest for her parents' funeral.

"Ne, are you here for the Tsukino funeral?" Usagi spoke up, looking down at her index finger twirling the green grass.

"Mhmm..." He hummed in agreement, she looked up at the male, whom was still smoking and looking out into the distance.

"Me too!" She exclaimed, excitedly, maybe she could make a new friend out of this.

"Why are you so cheerful? Isn't a funeral meant to make you sad?" He asked confused.

"Well, I thought my parents would want me to be happy." She smiled wearily, that's when something hit him, he quickly looked at the woman. Her luscious blonde hair illuminated from the warm sun rays, her cerulean blue eyes were currently elated and sadness. Mamoru almost fainted, this was the one. The one who kept him up late thinking, this was the one who would make him feel good when he was down, she was his willpower.

"Wait wait... You're Usagi Tsukino?" He asked, as he came a bit closer to the woman examining her more. She nodded her head and smiled.

"Yup that's me!" She chuckled, suddenly she was embraced into a warm hug.

"Usagi, I've missed you so much..." The male whimpered as he rested his chin on top of her head, Usagi was squished against his chest, she blushed as she had never been hugged by someone other than her friends and family.

"W-what are you d-doing?" She stumbled, scared of what the male was doing.

"Hugging you!" He smiled holding her tighter.

"B-but we just met!" She shouted trying squeeze out of his grasp, he loosened his grip, his smiling face changed to a gloomy expression.

"Oh... You don't remember me don't you?"

"Remember? We've met before?"

"Never mind..." He sighed letting her go, he stood up and walked to the event, shoving his hand into his pocket.

* * *

**_Reviews are nice but I want sleep and food at the moment but reviews are good too.. :/ Good Night/Morning/Afternoon/Evening(Same thing as night? eh whatever)_**


End file.
